mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fat Force
The Fat Force is a super hero group founded by Tilta_Earl and cabooseslayer32. What started as a discussion turned into an on going story about a Super hero and his side kick fight crime. After Developing a few situations Tilta_Earl started adding (Forcing people into) the Fat Force. The group holds Role-Play events every now and then and often go on quests to for supplies. The Fat Force is currently looking to add as many peole to the Force as they can. Currently there are 9 members. Fat Force Members #Fat Man (Tilta_Earl)- Current leader of the Fat Force. Tasked with giving out quests to all members of the Fat Force. He has no Super powers. Instead he has a Utility belt equipt with the latest in Fatechnology and also has infinite fat reserves. #Chicken Fried Wonder! (cabooseslayer32)- Fat man's Side kick. He is tasked with driving Fat man around in the Fat Mobile. He has the powers to fix cars and the ability to shoot flaming hot grease from his eyeballs. #Chicken Fried Wonder! (awsomenes459)- After the original chicken wasn't heard from in months (we suspect he got lost in Fat Man's folds) Tilta_Earl had to hire a new assistant, but this time he made sure his new side kick would do all of the things for Fat Man, so Fat Man went to none other than... CANADA! where he found an acutal chicken willing to lay eggs and do chores! Now equipt with his trusty bow that fries everything he faithfully serves his fellow Fat members! #ROBO-BUTLER (robosaurus2089)- After the tchnologicly advanced species that created him went extinct, ROBO-BUTLER fled to the Badlands. He soon realized that he was skilled in doing the grunt work for the Fat Force. He has a tiring job though, because he has to bring 60 tons of food to each meal so that Fat Man won't be hungry afterwards. He is also a skilled biologist and can transorm into a Pheriokarun (A robotic Dilophosaurus) when he is fighting crime. #Sparky the Pet Mascot (Fangedwolf)- The most useless member of the Fat Force. He is tasked with sitting in the corner and doing nothing. Special Ability? Leaving "presents" on Fat Man's Persian Rug. #FLORIDA MAN!!!! (Cordestian)- A strange and wonderous hero whose powers originate from News Articles beginning with the term Florida man. He is a ranking official of the Fat Force and is know to assult people with animals. #Occifer Texas Guy (Tex215)- A Drunk man named Eddy once wondered on to the Badlands and began threatening people with a fake gun thinking he was a police officer. Tilta_Earl commissioned him into the Fat Force and gave him a real gun! Now he stops crime with his trusty M1 Garand and his bottle of whiskey. He is a high ranking official of the Fat Force #Cupsize A (AnthraxStones)- One day Sparky was sniffing around the dumbsters when he found someting interesting. After leaving his gift on Fat Man's Persian Rug, the Fat Force soon found out the gift was a woman! Bewildered by the prospect of having a woman (even if she is a back alley hooker) they quickly accepted her onto the Force. Now with her abilities to nag enemies into submission and burn them with cigarettes, Cupsize A does the dishes in the Fat Cave and makes sandwiches. She also likes to tell stories that no one cares about. # Sweet Queen (May_bella)- Long ago in a far away land. Nothing happened, so May_bella decided to do something. She went exploring and found a legendary sword! However she couldn't get the sword so instead she used some butter to make a replica. The butter sword held such power from being almost exactly alike the legendary sword it brought her bread she had packed to life! Now with Mr. Nibbles and her butter sword she opens the doors to the Fat HQ, and uses her sword to slide Fat Man through entrances! Mr. Nibbles just kinda keeps Sparky company though... Fat Facts The Fat Forces moto is: "Sugar, Spice, and Fried Okra. These are the ingredients used to create the perfect Crime Stopping Group, but and extra ingredient was added to the concoction! A stupid pet. THUS THE FAT FORCE WAS BORN! Using their ultra super powers, Fat Man, Chicken, and ROBO-BUTLER have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of EVIL!